O que é Amor ?
by Sary-chann
Summary: Amor. Será que alguém é capaz de definir esse sentimento? Eu ainda estou tentando... E a conclusão que eu cheguei? Que é impossível fazer isso. Sakura's Pov sobre seus sentimentos por Sasuke, mas de certa forma vale para todos


_Eu não escrevi muitos oneshots, então por que não escrever mais?? E estou com saudades de SakuXSasu puro então decidi escrever n.n_

_Aliás está beeeeeem água com açúcar, mas ando vendo muitos filmes de romance ultimamente então veio a inspiração deve ser o primeiro tãooo meloso que eu escrevo, mas XD não tem problema ser um pouquinho romântica demais às vezes não é?? ;D_

_Ps: Não digam que não avisei..._

**_Espero que gostem e boa leitura!!!!!!!!_**

* * *

_O que é o amor??_

_Se eu já me apaixonei??_

_Sinceramente, não sei dizer... Ou melhor não tenho mais tanta certeza._

_Mas afinal quem sabe o que é isso??_

_Nunca ouvi uma definição que me convencesse_

_Uma vez me disseram:_

**_Amar é ser feliz sabendo que a pessoa amada é feliz, mesmo que não seja ao seu lado._**

_Uma parte de mim quer acreditar, mas ainda não posso sentir isso..._

_O problema é que eu sei que ele não será feliz..._

_Ele não está ao meu lado e isso já dói demais, mas pior do que isso,_

_cada vez mais eu o vejo se perder, cada vez mais entrar nas trevas _

_onde não posso alcançá-lo... E essa é uma dor insuportável._

_Por isso tenho que me tornar mais forte e lutar_

_**Só que o difícil não é lutar pelo que mais se quer, mas sim desistir de quem mais se ama...**_

_Eu tento não desistir, mas não é fácil sabem??_

_Se pelo menos eu soubesse que sou correspondida..._

_Se ele tivesse pedido para esperá-lo no momento em que partiu..._

_Eu esperaria a eternidade se necessário_

_Mas a única coisa que consegui foi um "Arigatou"_

_Que continua a ecoar em meus sonhos..._

**_Se eu desistir pode ter certeza que não será por falta de força para lutar, mas sim por não ter mais condições de sofrer._**

_Se amar é sofrer então acho difícil encontrar alguém que ame mais do que eu._

_Estou cansada..._

_Será que vale a pena lutar tanto por esse sentimento sendo que nem sei se é correspondido??_

_Não sei se sou capaz de agüentar mais isso,_

_quem dera eu pudesse esquecê-lo..._

**_Como eu tentei... Quantas vezes não olhei para o lado, mas quando penso em alguém é por você que fecho os olhos._**

_Isso é um inferno sabia??_

_Será que ele tem a mínima noção do quanto me faz sofrer??_

_Acho que não... Se não já teria voltado não é??_

_Voltado para dizer que me ama ou que continua me achando irritante_

_Sabe o que eu sempre quis dizer a ele?? _

**_Não te amo mais_**

**_Estarei mentindo se disser que_**

**_Te quero como sempre quis_**

**_Tenho certeza que_**

**_Nada foi em vão_**

**_Sinto dentro de mim que você não significa nada_**

**_Não poderia dizer jamais que _**

**_Ainda alimento um grande amor_**

**_Sinto cada vez mais que_**

**_Já te esqueci!!_**

**_E jamais usarei novamente a frase_**

**_Eu te amo_**

**_Tenho que dizer a verdade_**

**_É simplesmente tarde demais..._**

_Mas meu coração teima em ler essas frases de baixo para cima..._

_Quando voltar dirá que me ama??_

_Que nunca me esqueceu??_

_Que está de volta por mim??_

_O conhecendo, eu diria que não ou pelo menos não diria isso abertamente_

_Mas sabe de uma coisa?? Não me importo, afinal amar é isso não é??_

**_Não é aquilo que queremos sentir... E sim o que sentimos sem querer..._**

_ Aquilo que nos faz chorar, esperar, lutar, perdoar e ser feliz_

_Eu não me arrependo... Ainda que continue a esperar a parte da felicidade_

_Pelo menos encontrei a pessoa mais importante para mim_

_E espero que todos tenham essa oportunidade um dia_

_**Quanto a mim??**_

_Onde quer que esteja e não importa o tempo que leve o esperarei..._

_Talvez sofrer seja um teste, algo que nos mostre o quanto ficamos miseráveis sem as pessoas que amamos_

_Mas não espere perder para descobrir que não pode viver sem "aquela" pessoa_

_Por que posso dizer que isso dói e não é pouco_

**_ O amor é como o vento. Você não pode vê-lo, mas com certeza é capaz de sentí-lo._**

_Por isso talvez seja impossível descrevê-lo em palavras_

_E seja ainda mais impossível se forçar a amar alguém..._

_Essa deve ser a magia desse sentimento tão lindo_

_Que você não pode saber quando virá_

_e muito menos quando partirá_

_mas o deseja_

_sem nem ao menos o conhecer_

**_Engraçado não?? Mas eu sei quem desperta isso em mim._**

_Por que eu amo apenas uma pessoa..._

_Uchiha Sasuke_

* * *

_ Meloso, mas se escrevesse de outra forma não seria uma oneshot... Algumas frases foram tiradas de sites e eu fiz algumas mudanças para se encaixarem melhor. Não são de minha autoria..._

_Ah! E estou longe de ser uma especialista no assunto XP Maaas como eu disse ser um pouco romântica não faz mal a ninguém n.n_

_**Espero que tenham gostado e deixem reviews onegai sim??** n.n Dêem sua opinião que é a primeira vez que faço uma fic assim, seria bom saber como ficou..._

_**Sary-chann**_


End file.
